1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an enclosure of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A resilient metal piece is often mounted to an inner surface of a sidewall of an enclosure to contact a top of a connector extending through the sidewall; therefore, electromagnetic waves can be transmitted to ground through the resilient piece and the sidewall. However, the electromagnetic waves will escape out of the enclosure through a gap between the connector and the resilient piece in case the resilient piece cannot contact the connector tightly, which is undesirable.